


Under The Table

by LA_Peach



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, NSFW, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_Peach/pseuds/LA_Peach
Summary: Queen has a council of war to attend but Blue, hiding under the table, has other ideas.





	Under The Table

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a gift to twitter for reaching 100 followers. It was first featured on my Patreon before being shared here. Also I'm not great at tagging, if there is anything anyone wants me to add just please, let me know.

 

 

“I should have you whipped for suggesting such a thing.”

“My Queen, I only suggested it with your best interests in mind.”

“You have some nerve, you know that?”

“We are alone, no one will know.”

“I would know.” She seemed to ponder that for a moment, then dismissed it. “I have war council shortly and YOU are not supposed to be here.”

Blue sat rather casually on the edge of the war table; a giant, intricate wooden table inlaid with a map of the underground. It’s true, Blue was not a part of her council, he did not have a say in the goings on of the Queen and her armies. He was only a captain and generally he was only supposed to be here if the Queen had orders for him. They were not supposed to be interacting so… informally.

But for Blue, this was major progress. There was a time not so long ago that had he opened his mouth at all without first being spoken to, she’d have kicked him out or much worse, had him whipped. (It had happened more than once.)

Now, she was actually considering what he’d suggested. Just a kiss, he said. Release some of that nervous energy. That she let him suggest she was nervous at all must mean that she really needed some stress relief. Whether or not she was actually nervous… Blue would probably never know.

Queen stepped closer to him and Blue felt his pulse rise. She looked resplendent and perfect as always. Her intricate crown had every bit in place; it didn’t even shift as she moved. Her deep purple gown was flawlessly pressed and unwrinkled. She moved with the impeccable grace of a swan, her ears (which looked so soft he just wanted to touch them…) never swayed from their place behind her head.

As absolute as her appearance was, she was inexperienced in spontaneous intimacy and her movements were awkward as she placed her hands on Blue’s shoulders and leaned towards him. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach… he’d been waiting so long for this kiss… had spent years, literal years, slowly breaking down the emotional barriers that blocked him from her heart.

Blue just wanted to make her happy.

He recalled the first time he met General Alphys during training. She’d given him a strange look. “Skeletons don’t usually last long here, bone boy. You’re ideals and moral codes make war too difficult for you. You’re all too soft.” Indeed there hadn’t been any other skeleton type monsters in training and more than one monster had given him sideways looks here and there. The more he trained the more he began to see that perhaps they might be right. It was all fun to play at ‘guarding’ the Queen and the castle, telling people to ‘halt!’ and ‘no one just sees the Queen.’ It made him feel like he had a place in something so much larger than he was. But General Alphys always said things like ‘to kill a human, aim for these weak spots,’ and ‘show the humans no mercy!’ none of which sounded very appealing to Blue.

The day he approached General Alphys to quit… SHE walked out into the training yard.

The Queen had not been known for beauty. She was not praised for her shapeliness or comely face. She was described as ruthless, driven, blunt. She was focused and intent. The Queen swept her gaze over them once, scoffed at their slow development (nothing was fast enough for her) and headed back inside, General Alphys following her to her next war council.

From that moment… Blue was hooked. She was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen. And while compassion and mercy were not part of her more… noticeable attributes, Blue knew they were there. They had to be.

All of this flashed through his skull in the moments before her lips touched his. In fact, he was still reeling and confused when he found himself suddenly thrust violently under the table. He heard sounds as Queen Toriel’s war council began to file in, and her voice hiss “Be quiet!” as she took her seat at its head.  
Among the council, of which there were many but Blue didn’t know them all, he recognised the bare, clawed feet of General Alphys and the stick thin legs of the Royal scientist, Undyne. They took seats to either side of the Queen. The table was large enough that he had room enough to stay between them without touching them, but not so large that he wouldn’t touch them if he wasn’t careful.

He trembled slightly, acutely aware of the tiny noises his armour was making. If he was discovered here, Queen Toriel would be forced to either imprison him, or worse… execute him. There was really no explaining away a skeleton under the table.

“My Queen, are you feeling quite well?” inquired Undyne, a slight shiver to her voice. She did not like these councils and abhorred having to speak in front of people. “You a-appear flushed. Perhaps w-we should adjourn until tomorrow?”

“I am fine, Undyne.” Queen Toriel cleared her throat, “General Alphys, how goes the front?”

“We’ve pushed the humans North, they have started retreating behind their barrier. Undyne is working on a way past it now…” Blue began to lose interest. This was the same thing he’d been hearing for the last few years. The humans retreated behind their barrier, healed and gained strength then pushed back into monster territory. The story was always the same.

He put his chin in his hand, wondering how long this was going to go. Councils liked to talk. It gave the illusion of getting something done, when in reality they were practically in a stalemate. Blah blah blah war talk. Then his gazed fixed on the long hem of Queen’s gown. It covered her from neck to toe, all very proper. She sat with her back straight, on the edge of her seat so she wouldn’t get too comfortable. Her knees were clamped tightly together, as a proper lady should.

Under the table, no one would see him. Under the table, she wouldn’t be able to stop him… The thought made him blush. But no, he couldn’t do something so lewd! The longer he stared at her, the more he slipped into fantasies of what lay under that dress. It was easy to block out the council, easy to ignore social norms when no one could see him. Before he knew what he was doing he was reaching out with one gloved hand…

Queen flinched when his hand rested lightly on her calf and the conversation stopped for a moment as the council became acutely aware of the change in demeanour in their Queen, who usually remained emotively impassive. She bade them to continue and Blue felt her start to tremble as he slipped his other hand under her dress, stroking her leg.

When she didn’t kick him away, Blue removed his gloves with his teeth, spat them on the floor. The feel of her short, soft fur against his skeletal fingers was nothing short of decadent. He’d never truly touched her before. In fact, he never saw anyone touch her.

He slid his hand upwards, massaging her, reveling in the hot feel of her flesh. Voices rumbled above him. Blue never thought he’d be able to do something like this, it was so lecherous! But in a way, it was also secret. He had to steady his breath when her thighs opened a little for him and his hand continued its journey upwards.

Queen’s hand slapped the table, her eyes flashed. General Alphys, now with genuine concern, held up a hand to stall the conversation. “My Queen, you look… ill. Are you certain you haven’t perhaps come down with something?”

“N-no I, hah, feel absolutely fine. P-please, continue. How goes theeeeee efforts in… in the ruins?”

Alphys shared a look with Undyne and the other monsters, but could not refuse to answer a direct question from her Queen. “Your ah, ex-husband creates problems for us as usual, but we have made some ground in…”

Blue had both hands up Queen’s dress, moving along by touch more than sight. He rubbed her thighs, pressing his thumbs against the crest of her hips. He wanted to see those hips… he wanted to lick them. Such thoughts! He had no right to think of his Queen in such a manner. His tongue slipped from between his teeth. He tried to tuck it back inside his mouth but it refused, hanging loose.

He realised then that she wasn’t wearing any undergarments. That surprise made him feel hot, his breath felt like steam in his chest. Had she premeditated this? Did… did she really want him? He moaned a little.

Queen heard the moan and she stiffened, wondering if the others had heard it too. The room was huge and designed for sound to carry. It was miraculous that no one seemed to be reacting to it. It was getting hard to see; she kept blinking and trying to bring her attention back to the council, back to important business. She was expending massive amounts of effort into controlling her breathing. She was certain they could see her panting.

Under the table, Blue pressed both of his hands against her thighs, forcing Queen to spread them further. He felt a shudder go up her spine. Unable to hold himself back, he slipped his skull under her dress in order to get a better view.

She was gorgeous. Completely covered in perfectly trimmed white fur, she was plump and inviting. Blue didn’t have much to compare it too, but he was certain hers was the very epitome of womanhood. The scent of her filled his head; she smelled amazing. He brought his nose close to her, sniffing her like an animal. He couldn’t get enough.

If he could just taste her…

“Meep!” Queen slapped both hands against her mouth.

Undyne’s brow knitted. “Um yes, it is a rather s-surprising result of the determination extractor but it’s nothing we haven’t somewhat predicted...”

Blue’s tongue slowly, hesitantly, pressed against her mound. It was hotter than it had any right to be, it seemed to heat her entire body. His trembling subsided as he gained confidence, as thought and reason devolved into lust and instinct. She tasted as indescribably as she smelled. He explored her with his tongue, prodding between her labia, unashamedly rubbing her clitoris.

The feeling of her flesh parting to accept him as he thrust deeper and deeper was intoxicating. He wanted to feel it again and again. When he finally reached the sweet place where his tongue could probe inside her Queen spasmed, her thighs came together, pressing against his checks. “Mmpff!” Blue grunted, but secretly delighted in the soft hot feeling of her legs pressed against his skull.

If anyone looked down they would see the unmistakable blue glow of monster magic peeking out from under the table. Blue could no longer control himself. He whined, the rest of the world no longer existed. His tongue plunged in as far as it would go, he couldn’t believe it. He was inside her… inside of Queen!

Suddenly he fell to the ground as Queen stood, her chair scratching the marble floor as it screeched backwards, her palms slamming down on the wooden table making everyone jump.

“I… huh,” she looked around, trying to get her blushing under control, her breathing, her heartbeat, everything. “I need to… ponder these new developments!”

General Alphys looked at Queen Toriel, incredulous. “You need to… ponder the shortage of food rations in the northern villages?”

Queen couldn’t think, she hardly heard them. She could feel something hot and wet slowly dripping down her thighs. She had never been so… tickled… before; had never wanted to indulge so badly before, not even with her ex-husband. “Y-yes. Yes. Important business. Council is dismissed. I will… tell… Captain Sans when the next council will be… “

General Alphys stood, took a few steps closer to the Queen. “Captain Sans? My Queen, a summons to council has always come directly from you, have I displeased you in some way?” It was a bold question, but she couldn’t lose face in front of the rest of the council. The others paused in their various gathering together of things and straitening of chairs to listen to her answer.

“No, General. Of course not… I… Captain Sans is… We… We will speak of it later, General. At the moment I assure you, he is simply running… errands for me.”

The General bowed, still somewhat perturbed, the look on her face saying she didn’t quite believe her. “Yes, My Queen.”

They began to file out but Queen did not dare move, not trusting her quivering legs. But as soon as the council doors shut, she climbed under the table in a very improper fashion.

Blue was still reeling, his tongue out, his eyes half closed like he was drunk. His cheeks were bright blue with his blush. She wasted no time. She couldn’t think about what she was doing if she did.. she would likely come to her senses.

“How dare you!” she hissed, flipping up Blue’s tunic. “Me! Your QUEEN!” she pulled his shorts down. His member throbbed between his legs. “In front o-of everyone!” her voice squeaked, anger or passion, Blue couldn’t be sure

“M-my Queen! I… I…” he couldn’t explain his actions, but he didn’t try to hold her back. She grabbed him roughly, feeling his cock throb hard in her hand. She growled, “Now you’re going to finish what you started and you will never, EVER speak of it.”

“But, my Queen I…”

She sat back, hiked her dress up over her hips and spread her legs, exposing her womanhood to the cold air. “Now, Captain!” she couldn’t look him in the eyes, instead focusing somewhere over his shoulder, her whole body quaking. “That’s an order!”  
Blue swallowed, but couldn’t deny years of training and conditioning to obey his Queen. That’s what he told himself of course, he was acting as a good soldier should. In reality, he’d have done this even if he hadn’t been strictly ordered too. He pounced on her, wrapping his arms around her, burying his skull between her breasts and found her vagina open and accepting.

Wet and hot she engulfed him, that moment of insertion nearly driving them both of them over the edge right then and there. Blue thought he heard her scream, was pretty sure he was moaning. He thrust at her, she clutched at him like a drowning victim. When he neared completion, could hardly hold back at all. The closer he got, the harder she pressed on him. Her crown clattered to the floor.

He tried to pull out as he the pressure built, some foggy idea in his head that made him worry about getting her with child, but she placed her hand on the back of his pelvis and held him close, refusing to let him go. He poured himself into her, spilling out over her and the base of his cock, hot and lewd. His breath came in ragged gasps, she did not let him disengage. Queen held him there, where he clung to her, exhausted and unmoving, his body twitching in orgasm. He didn’t understand why she held him there until he felt her suddenly tighten around him. Her façade dropped; in her voice he heard the sweet sounds of a woman in ecstasy. Her vagina sucked at him, he reveled in the strange feeling, in the ultimate intimacy.

He relaxed his grip, still inside of her. A soft, happy clarity filled him, he felt so at peace… until she shoved him back onto the floor with the sort of disregard on gives to soiled laundry. “G-get out,” she scolded.

“Q-queen, I…”

“I said get out!” she hissed, tears welling in her eyes.

Blue did his best to pick himself up, knowing better than to try to argue with her right now. He left the council room just as Queen was straightening her dress and crown. He saluted and tried look nonchalant when General Alphys came back, moving into the room just as he exited it.

Alphys turned a puzzled head to regard him as he left, wondering when he had come into the room they had just left.

“My Queen? I thought I heard a scream.”

Queen panted and swallowed, looking for all the world like she might start crying. She hated herself for yelling at Blue like that… she would never admit that either, however. As she perversely adored the feeling of hot cum slowly dripping down her thigh while her General looked her right in the eye, unaware, she denied everything that she felt.

“No, General.” her stoic demeanour back in place. “I’m afraid you are mistaken.”


End file.
